


Heartbroken/Surprise

by Emz2684



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Gillian and Caroline are in love with each other and have been having a relationship for the past few months but Caroline is also sleeping with Ruth who works for her. Gillian wants Caroline to end it with Ruth so they can be together officially and tell everyone but Caroline has told Gillian that she loves both her and Ruth but can't decide who she wants more and that has broken Gillian's heart. Gillian has ended it with Caroline because she doesn't want to share her, Caroline has stopped sleeping with Ruth because she has decided who she wants more and who she is in love with she does not tell Gillian instead she plans a surprise for her showing her how much she loves her. One day Gillian gets a text message from an unknown number telling her that Ruth and Caroline are getting married and where it is so she goes to stop it and when she rushes in she gets a surprise.
Relationships: Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Monday Caroline wakes up in Gillian's bed after being with her all weekend she stares at Gillian and thinks what am I doing I love her but I'm sleeping with Ruth still but do I love her but I can't because all I think about when I'm with her is Gillian who takes my breath away. She slowly untangles herself from Gillian climbs out of bed and gets dressed and goes to leave Gillian asleep and go home for a while before picking up Flora from school but Gillian sits up and says " your leaving again aren't you". Caroline says" yep I am I'm meant to be seeing Ruth today". Gillian says' don't go to her stay here and be with me I love you I want us to be together and for us to be a family you, me and flora please end whatever it is you 2 have please I don't want to lose you". Caroline says" Gillian I love you but I love her as well I can't do this now". Gillian says " fine go but don't come back I can't keep doing this you have broken my heart you have done for the last 10 months and I can't do it any more I want you all to myself I don't want to share you'. She flops back down on the bed and screams for Caroline to get out and stay out before she sobs in to her pillow.

Caroline rushes out of the house gets in to her car and puts her head on her steering and cries in to it saying" you stupid stupid coward why am I doing this". After a while she starts her car stares at the house and Gillian's bedroom before driving away heading home before going to collect Flora later. As she drives away Gillian is staring out of her window watching her go with tears streaming down her face thinking" please go and end it whatever is going on between her and Ruth pick up Flora and come back to her".

Caroline pulls up outside her house turns the engine off but she doesn't move she sits staring in to space thinking about her, Gillian and her life. As she is still there 30 minutes later when Ruth comes up knocking on her window making Caroline jump, she winds down her window as Ruth says" are you coming in your house so we can you know she says as she winks at her, Caroline says" no I'm not in the mood for a quick one and I won't be ever again what we have been doing is wrong I thought you wanted more but I know you don't I have known that for a long time I love Gillian I'm in love with her and I have just reliased that to late because I have just broken her heart again but not anymore this between us is over I want her I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her and raise our family together and I want her as Flora's mom so no with won't be going in my house and upstairs". Ruth doesn't say a thing she just opens the car door kneels down so she is eye level with Caroline leans over starts trying to undo her blouse but Caroline pushes her away and shouts" no get the fuck away fro me leave me alone don't ever come near me or my house or Flora ever again and when we are at work keep your distance". She slams the door shut locks it starts her engine and drives off leaving Ruth still kneeling on the floor looking totally pissed off.

Gillian has not moved from the window since Caroline left she has sat and sat there waiting to see if she would come back to be with her but nothing which has devastated Gillian so she climbs back in to her bed and cries in to the pillow again because she has been heartbroken by the woman she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been 2 weeks since Gillian has seen or spoken to Caroline after she broke her heart yet again because she thinks Caroline chose Ruth over her. They are all having a family get together today it was meant to be a Alan and Celia's but it is not because she doesn't want all them people in her new house so they are all going to Gillian's instead. She doesn't know if she can be in the same room let alone the same house as Caroline after what happened but she knows she will have to put on a smile and carry on as normal till she leaves.

Gillian has prepared all the food just as Raff, Ellie, Clam and Joshua turn up along with Harry. Gillian is sitting outside on the wall watching Clam when Alan, Celia, Caroline and flora turn up Clam goes running over to Flora as Gillian kisses her dad and Celia before she looks up at Caroline trying not to Watch her. Caroline looks in to Gillian's eyes where she sees hurt, anger and saddeness which she knows is because of her and their so called relationship.

Everyone goes inside apart from Gillian who stands watching Caroline go inside thinking why did she have to break my heart". Raff comes out stands next to her and says " mom what is wrong you have been sad, moody and angry all the last 2 weeks what is up". Gillian hesitates at first but she wants someone to talk to about it so she says for the past 10 months me and Caroline have been seeing each other but she has also just been having sex with one of her staff members Ruth but I thought to her it was just sex but she has said she doesn't know who to choose she's told me she loves me but she is still having sex with her and 2 weeks ago she walked out on me to go to her I love her Raff I want us to be together it is so hard being near her and not being able to touch her or kiss her". Raff says" mom maybe she has finished with her but she just doesn't know how to tell you that because she knows she hurt you 2 weeks ago and you haven't spoken to her since". Before Gillian can respond Robbie turns up followed by William, Lawrence and John. Robbie smiles at her and just stands there so she goes walking up the path and in the house when she walks in Flora comes rushing up to her so she picks her up and carries her through to the kitchen where Caroline, Celia and her Dad are.

Gillian sits on one of the chairs with Flora on her lap and she says" si who invited Robbie today then". Alan turns to face her and says " that was me he belongs here his meant to be here your married to him his your husband". She puts Flora down so she can go and play when Gillian shouts" me and Robbie are over we are divorced it was a mistake to marry him I do not love him I never did I don't want him we are never getting back together at all I love someone else even though I don't think they feel the same way about me I really really hope they do because I don't want anyone else at all". She say while watching Caroline before she turns away and walks out of the kitchen then the house. Every one stands there in shock as Raff goes up to Caroline and whispers " I know it is you my mom loves she has told me everything please fix this because she really does love you and she wants to be with you but if your still going to be having sex with Ruth then stop seeing my mom but you should stop whatever it is your doing with Ruth because I can tell they way you look and watch my mom and the way your always there for her and they way you always help her I know your in love with her aren't you". Caroline looks at him smiles and says " yes I am it's you mom I want but I don't know how to speak to her and tell her that and I don't how to tell her that I have ended with Ruth even though I never waited to hear what she had to say about it I just drove off .

Raff leaves her not long after and goes in search of his mom to make sure she's alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A further 4 weeks has gone by and Caroline and Gillian still haven't spoken Caroline had tried calling, texting, emailing her to speak to her but she just gets no answer or reply of any kind in anyway. Raff can see how much she misses his mom and he can see how much his mom wants Caroline but still thinks she chose Ruth over her when she hasn't. He arranges to meet Caroline with Ellie, Will and Lawrence today at a cafe to talk to her about all of this.

Caroline gets to the cafe first she orders herself a coffee before she grabs a table and waits for them to arrive. When they all finally arrive they get drinks themselves then go sit with Caroline at the table she is at, once their all setted Raff starts by saying" so still haven't spoken to my mom then". Caroline shakes her head and says" no and I have tried to contact her but she just ignores them all and I have tried to speak to her when we have been in the same room but she just ignores me altogether and I really don't know what else to do I want her but she thinks I chose Ruth but I haven't I only want your mom no one else, I want to see and speak to her to tell her but when she is blanking me I can't and I don't just want to turn up at the farm unannounced". Raff says" you really do love her don't you I thought it was just a crush at first on both your parts but now I can see that you both are in love with each other and I know everyone else here can see it as well". Lawrence says" yeah we can and myself and Will think it's great we love Gillian your perfect for each other and we know that she loves Flora as well". Caroline smiles at them all and says" but how can I prove and show Gillian that when she just won't look or talk to me at all and she won't be anywhere near me".

They all sit there thinking about how Caroline can show Gillian that she loves her and how much she is in love with her and how much she wants to be with her for the rest of their lives. Then Lawrence says" I've got it why don't you plan and surprise her with a wedding". They all look at him when Raff says " yes that is a brill idea you should do that their is nothing more like planning a surprise wedding for the women you love and it will show her that you love her and how much your in love with her and how much you want her and only her". Caroline smiles and says " yes let that is a great idea bug I will need you all to help me plan it and help me keep it a secret especially when we tell both the girls they will need to keep it a secret as well". So after she afresh to plan a surprise wedding for her and Gillian she arranges to meet them all once a week to sort out everything and sort out the plans for the surprise, once that has been arranged they finish their drinks and all leave the cafe together going their separate ways until they going to Alan and Celia's for Sunday dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

14 days later everyone is at Gillian's for a family meal Caroline keeps watching and looking at Gillian and Gillian is trying not to look at Caroline. Caroline desperately wants her but she knows Gillian won't talk to her so she will just have to show her that she really does want her and love her with the Surprise Wedding she is planning for them. Alan and her Mom are speaking when there is a knock on the front door when Gillian goes to open it Robbie is standing there with a bunch of roses and chocolates for her because he wants Gillian back and he still loves her even though they have been divorced for over a year now.

Gillian stands there as Robbie says"I love you I want you back I want us to get remarried I know you want that to". Gillian says " Robbie I don't I don't love or want you I never have the only reason I married in the first place was because I thought it was the right thing to do and I thought it was what Raff wanted so no we are not getting back together ever so please go and don't contact me in any way and don't come here again leave go back to Canada and move on with your life like I have a long time ago we have been divorced for a year and a half move on.

She opens the door for him and just stands there waiting for him to go he takes one last look at all of them before storming out as Gillian slams the door on him. She turns to face everyone as she looks at her Dad and Celia and says"well come on then Celia I know your doing to say something nasty, horrible or hurtful so come on out with it because I know once you leave here you'll just slag me off as usual to my Dad and he will let you". Raff says " mom just ignore her she has no right at all to slag you of or say nasty things about you and granddad is out of order himself for not sticking up for you or defending you to her your his daughter". Gillian says"yeah well his never stuck up for me or defended me as he says I shamed him and my mom by getting pregnant at 14 and having an abortion he goes on like I'm the first 14 year old to ever get pregnant I needed him and he just didn't give a shit he just buried his head in the sand the only one that was there for me was Ted like always". Celia looks at Gillian and says"he shouldn't defend you at all I'm his wife the most important person in his life not some daughter who has always caused him trouble". Harry and Ted stand up and both shouts now you are out of order Gillian has done absolutely nothing wrong and Alan you should be ashamed of yourself you how can you just stand or sit there and let you wife of 7 years slag off and hurt your daughter like that". Alan just sits not saying a word when Gillian says " do you what I'm done when it comes to my Dad and Celia you both need to fuck off and get out of my house leave me alone she turns to Caroline and says " Sorry I know she's your mom but I have had enough this has been going on since they got together and I'm done with it all". Caroline says " no Gillian I completely understand and you are right I don't hate or blame you in any way". Gillian doesn't say anything else she goes upstairs to her room and shuts herself in there.

Celia says " she is such a drama queen no need for any of it she has always been trouble". Raff says " get out your a nasty cow but enough is enough and grandad you should be ashamed of yourself sticking up for that it's mom you should be sticking up but no so get out both of you". Celia looks over at Caroline who says " don't look to me for help this is all your fault no one else's but you don't need to worry about Gillian because she has me, Raff, Ellie, Flora, Clam, Joshua, Will,Lawrence, Ted and Harry and Muriel she will be absolutely fine and alright we will all see to that she turns to John next as she holds the door open and says " and you can go as well why your here I don't know you are not needed here ever no one wants you here and you in no right belong here yea you my son's dad but that is all if and when they want to see you they will ring or come to you you need to stay away from here, me and Gillian as well good by you 3 leave".

Once the 3 have gone Caroline says " shall we all sit down and we can tell Harry, Ted and Marie about me and Gillian and we can tell them about the surprise wedding I'm planning with all your help".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 weeks later Caroline has arranged to meet up with them all at a coffee shop to talk about the wedding and how she is going to do the marriage licence tomorrow before the weekend.

Their all in the cafe again after getting drinks as she tells them " I don't know where to book our wedding I want is some where Gillian will like as well so do I do a church wedding or a garden wedding or a registry one I have no idea". She turns to Raff and says " where did your mom and dad marry was it in a church". Raff says " yes it was so I don't think mom would want that again do you want a church wedding". Caroline shakes her head and says " god no I don't I had that with John so what do you all think to a garden wedding then somewhere nice and romantic". They all agree on a garden wedding which they will make it special for them both especially Gillian. Then they talk for a while longer about other wedding things before Caroline has to leave to go back to work.

When she gets back to her office Caroline calls the registry office asking when documents that she and her partner will need to book a wedding and how long they will need to book it for". Once she has wrote everything down she texts Raff asking if he would be able to find his mom's marriage licence and her birth certificate that she needs". A few minutes later Raff has texted back saying he will have a look tonight when they are at his mom's and then when everyone is there Sunday he will give them to her then in secret when his mom is not looking". She puts her phone and gets back to the paperwork she still has on her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Sunday while everyone I'd doing different things at Gillian's Raff goes upstairs in to his mom's room and in to the old cupboard she has and starts to look for the things Caroline needs to take ti the registry office.

Raff finally finds what he is looking for for Caroline, he leaved his mom's room just as his mom has come up the stairs looking for him she says " what was you doing in my room Raff". Raff says"I was looking for something mom but I can't find it so I was just coming back down to you all".

When Raff walks away Gillian stares at him before going in to her room wondering what he was looking for in there just as she is about to go in the cupboard where ask her paperwork and other files are Ellie calls up to her asking for her so she leaves and goes back downstairs to everyone else. Once back downstairs Gillian sees Raff and Caroline talking and Raff handing something to her as she goes to go over to them and ask what is going on Caroline walks away she stands there thinking why is it so hard for us". Gillian is still watching Caroline when she looks over to her and sees Caroline watching her and they stare in to each other's eyes they are about to walk up to each other when someone continues to knock on her front door. When She goes to answer it Ruth is standing there and says " can you get my girlfriend for me please". Caroline hears this walks over to them takes Ruth's arm and pulls her out of the house as she does she looks back and sees Gillian with tears in her eyes because Caroline knows that Gillian thinks that she is still with Ruth and that she chose her over her when Caroline hasn't she wants Gillian that is why she is doing this surprise wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Monday Raff, Ellie, Lawrence and Will were sitting in a cafe while Flora was with Gillian and they are discussing the wedding plans she tells " that she has booked a garden wedding at the Hiyate Hotel for Saturday the 28th of August this year which is in 5 months time"

'I really want this to be perfect. I can't bear if Gillian hates it. I'm doing this all for her.'  
'Caroline, you need to stop worrying really. I can't stress how perfect I think this is for her.'  
"What's perfect"

Caroline,Raf, Ellie, Lawerence and Will snapped around at the sound of Robbie's voice.  
'Robbie how long have you been there and why do you care and what does it have to do with you?' Caroline questioned shutting the folder without looking at it.  
'Long enough to know you are all hiding something. Now what is it you want to be perfect.'  
'I will say this it has absolutely nothing to do with you at all it does not evolve you one bit so back off and stay out of it".

***********************************

They wait for Robbie to leave and when he does Raff brings up Ruth and Caroline says " trust me she won't ruin this fir me or your mom even though your mom knows nothing about it I love your mom and I know she thinks I choose Ruth when I didn't I haven't your mom is the only I want and I'm going to show her that with this surprise wedding"

We need to be careful now especially how Robbie kmows something is goingon between all of us". Caroline knows that all of them are in on the secret, so it helped that they could do their own bit towards the wedding and help keep up the pretence so that Gillian never found our, until the actual day. Between them, they'd decided on the flowers, the food. Caroline was planning the ceremony herself. She wanted it to be special, to be intimate and personal for her and Gillian

Thoughts turned to Raff traditionally, a man was supposed to walk the lady down the aisle. Caroline wondered whether she would want Raff or Alan to walk her in. Caroline would have to speak Raff about that part of the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Weeks went by but she finally has Raff on his own si she decides to take him outside where prying eyes can't see or hear when they get outside she says I need to talk to you about something would you like to walk your mom down the aisle I know it's tradition for the father to walk her but I know it would mean a lot for you to do it".

Raff says yes I would love to walk my mom down the aisle I know she would want me to as well". Once they have discussed that they go back in to the house and join everyone else for dinner that Caroline's sons have prepared at her house for everything. They all sit down for the meal the boys have prepared when Gillian gets a phone call she looks and sees it's Robbie but she ends it and ignores him because she is not interested in him at all whether she is in love with Caroline or not. Caroline stares at Gillian and she stares back and looks in to her eyes as Caroline thinks" I love her so much I'm really happy I'm planning this wedding and I can't wait to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her I love her so much I just wish she would talk to me so I can prove and tell her I didn't or haven't chosen Ruth over her.

As they have finished all 3 boys clean wash and dry all the dinner things as Celiac, Alan, Gillian and Caroline go off to talk with Ellie as well and both Flora and Clam go outside to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 month later Caroline has booked the hotel and garden she has sorted out their marriage licence as well as the food and cake. She needs to speak to Ellie about helping her with Gillian's outfit because she doesn't want to mess it up she wants the day to be special for her and perfect.

She rings Ellie so she can meet up with her at her house on her own so now she is waiting the door goes and she thinks it's Ellie so she answers it but it is Robbie he pushes the door open and storms in past her and waits in her hallway, she leaves the door open turns to him as he says" so care to tell me the secret and care to tell me what is going on between you and my girlfriend". Caroline says" there isn't a secret and even if there was I wouldn't tell you and even if there was something going between me and Gillian that is nothing to do with you she is not your girlfriend and she is not your property your nothing to her now get out of my house before I get you arrested I didn't invite you here now get out".

Robbie grabs her by her arms shoves her up against the door and holds her there as he says" your and stupid dyke botch stay the hell away from Gillian she is mine and mine only she is my property I will do what I like to her don't ever go near her again because if you do you will seriously regret it do not cross me". He let's her go and walks out of her house leave Caroline standing there scared and shaking.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robbie leave the house while Caroline is still against the door scared and afraid to move. Once she knows that he has gone she rushes out and over to the door closes and locks it so he can't get back in before she gets her phone and the first person she wants to see and speak to is Gillian so that is who she calls.

1 hour later and Gillian still hasn't answered so she calls Ellie and Raff who tell "her that their on their way now". While Caroline is waiting for Ellie and Raff she goes and pours herself a large glass of white wine then sits on the sofa waiting. Caroline gets up goes to the door answers it and let's Raff and Ellie in then leads them back in to the living room where they sit in front of Caroline as she tells" them what Robbie did to her and how that Gillian was his she belongs to him she is his property and I best stay away from her because she does not want a dirty dyke around her or in their home". Raff just looks at her and says" how dare he do that to you and then threaten you and mom doesn't want him she is no one's property she does not belong to anyone at all wait till I tell mom". Caroline says" I tried ringing her before I called you both but I got no answer it just kept ringing and ringing". Raff pulls his phone out and says" let me try now and I will get her to come here so you both can speak and talk to each other and you can tell her everything and I don't just mean about Robbie I mean about Ruth as well but don't tell her about the wedding still do that as a surprise for her". So Raff dials and rings his mom.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raff has rang his mom and told her to come over to Caroline's because she needs to see her and talk to her about a few things which she really needs to hear and she needs to know he has also told her that Robbie was just here and he threatened Caroline so Gillian is on her way over as soon as he said that she was already on her way out the door.

Gillian parks in front of Caroline's house knocks on the door and Ellie answers it she comes walking in and then heads through to where Caroline and Raff are in the front room she stands there as Caroline gets up walks up to her and says" Gillian thanks for coming I have tried ringing you but I know you have been ignoring me". Gillian says" yes because I don't need or want to see you and Ruth together and I don't want to hear about you 2 either". Caroline takes Gillian's hand and leads her over to the sofa where she sits and pulls her down with her to join her as Raff and Ellie leave closing the door behind them as they go wait in Caroline's kitchen. Caroline says" Gillian there is nothing going on between me and Ruth there never has been and there never will be even though she keeps try to make something happen and she won't get the hint to leave me alone I want you your it for me the one woman that I have ever wanted". Gillian stares at Caroline as she continues to say" I didn't choose Ruth over you I never would and I have never kissed or slept with her I don't love her I want you I want to be with you Gillian it's always been you even when I was with Kate every time we kissed or slept together I always imagined it was you I was with I love you I'm in love with you Gillian I want you, me and Flora to be together as a family I don't want anyone else ever". She takes her hands in her own as she watches Gillian take all that in and waits for her to say something. Gillian says" why haven't you told me this a lot sooner I have been heartbroken thinking you don't love me and that you chose her over me I love you Caroline I'm in love with you I only want you not Robbie or anyone else". Caroline stares at her and says" well speaking of Robbie something happened earlier which I need to tell you he turned up here and threatened me today over you".

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gillian says" what do you mean he threatened you over me and me and him are not together so why is he doing that who I love and want to be with is none of his business so please tell me what he did to you". She says as she takes Caroline's hands in her's as she listens as Caroline says" Robbie pushed his way in and then forced her up against the wall and told me to stay away from you or I would regret it and that your his and that your his property you belong to him and only him and he will damn well make sure that he gets you and he doesn't care who he hurts or who gets hurts in the process as long as he gets you".

Gillian sits looking at Caroline before saying" how fucking dare he he is nothing to me i love you I'm in love with you i want to be with you and only you i have loved you for 7-8 years why do you think I didn't come to your wedding when you married Kate I couldn't stand there watching you marry another woman it broke my heart when you did". Gillian picks up her phone dials Robbie and when he answers she says" Robbie I'm at Caroline's house I want you to come here right now I need to speak to you". He says" I'm on my way". She ends the call looks back at Caroline and says" he is on his way here now and when he does get here I will be making sure that he stays away from me and you trust me".

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Reviews Are Always Welcome


End file.
